djlsocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Hardy
'Early Life' Amy spent most of her life traveling with her two older brothers to wrestling shows. It wasn't until after she graduated high school that she decided to become a wrestler like them. 'Wrestling Career' Amy actually first appeared in the wrestling business during her brothers' fued in January of 2009 in WWE. She tried to stop her brothers from fighting and sometimes got in the way, although she wasn't a wrestler at the time. During that fued, she didn't know which brother to follow. When both brothers left WWE and went for Impact, that's when she began her training into wrestling. She trained for nearly nine months and was soon given a contract to the company. She debuted on the February 2nd episode of Impact, defeating Gail Kim. She also chased Bobby Roode away during the main event along with Sting, helping James Storm get the win. However, she made an appearance the week before and attacked Bully Ray and Bobby Roode after their match with Jeff Hardy and James Storm, after Jeff was thrown through a table. On February 16th, Amy was apart of the Knockouts Battle Royal, which she lost. On the 23rd, she faced Gail Kim with Sarah and Christa as backup, but lost. On March 1st, she defeated Madison Rayne in a quick match. On the March 8th episode, Amy accomapanied Jeff and Garrett Bischoff to the ring for their match against Kurt Angle and Gunner. On March 16th, she faced Gail Kim for the third time and won. On April 5th, Amy was close to winning the #1 contender's match for the Knockouts title, but was Pedigreed by Velvet Sky. At the April 19th episode, Sarah, Christa, and Amy defeated Gail Kim, Madison Rayne, Sarita, and Rosita in a 3-on-4 Handicap match. There were also clues of a possible stable between the three girls. On May 3rd, Amy teamed up with Sarah to defeat Gail Kim and Madison. That's also when they let everyone know about their new stable, The Extremetourage. During the May 10th episode, Amy faced Velvet Sky and defeated her. But after the match, she was attacked by Gail Kim before Sarah and Christa made the save. 'Personal Life' Amy is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Whatever problems they faced, she faced it with them. She looks up to both of them. It was recently revealed that Amy has been dating Garrett Bischoff since September (Jeff knows about it, but Eric doesn't). As of June 1st, Amy and Garrett are engaged. Amy may be an adult, but she is a huge fan of Pokemon. She even has all the video games. Siblings: Matt Hardy (Brother), Jeff Hardy (Brother), Beth Britt (Sister in Law) 'Ring Names/Nicknames' *Amy Hardy 'Finishers' *Swanton Bomb *Twist of Fate 'Entrance Music' *Your God by Stone Sour *Damage Inc. by Metallica (Extremetourage Theme 1) *3 by Disturbed (Extremetourage Theme 2) *Come What(ever) May by Stone Sour (Extremetourage Theme 3) 'Twitter' Amy's Twitter account is @HardyGirl. She uses it to talk to friends and posts pictures of her with her brothers. Category:Wrestling OC's